<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Killer Bees by PEASGaming64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376663">The Killer Bees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEASGaming64/pseuds/PEASGaming64'>PEASGaming64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Have Links Will Travel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And some lessons in pickpocketing, But not really like nonsensical crack just humorous, Drabble of the boys meeting the smallest residents of Windfall island, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Maybe I'll post more but all my drabbles are Windwaker inspired so far, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric, Wind is both an absolute gremlin and a natural leader/teacher, sort of crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEASGaming64/pseuds/PEASGaming64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chain has just arrived on Windfall Island only to be immediately swarmed by the island's local gang of rambunctious kids. Wind just wants to see how this goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Have Links Will Travel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Killer Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic in the LU Fandom! I've posted some art before but I started writing this in early November to relax in like the 20 minutes immediately after my final exams and kept putting off posting it because I am way more comfortable posting illustrations than writing. </p>
<p>Also side note: I used they/them pronouns for one of the Bees (Jan) but it is never commented on and chances are I probably still used the phrase 'the boys' to refer to the Killer Bees at some point, so I'll say my headcanon is Jan is a They/Them Boy but you can interpret it however else you wish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving on Windfall Island resulted in a large shift among the band of heroes. When completely honest with themselves most of the chain would admit that as kind as they were traveling with pirates rubbed them the wrong way. The pirates were a family to Wind just as much as they were a crew, and welcomed the Chain with open arms once Wind had vouched for them, but hearing discussions of plunder and theft would still garner reactions from the more idealistic members of the group. Their brief respite from First Mate Nico's tales of shakedowns and robberies came in the form of their next destination.</p>
<p>Widely regarded as the center of Great Sea life, Windfall island was a novel sight among the blue waves. The white archways were adorned by colorful potted flowers and every window in the wooden buildings was a beachside view. Finally, there was the windmill reaching up from the town centre, dwarfed only by the lighthouse that rose from its axel, a strong flame burning to provide light to passing ships.</p>
<p>Wind was quick to drag the chain onto the shore with him, "If we don't hear anything here we can go directly East to Dragon Roost, but Windfall is the best town in the Great Sea for shop-"</p>
<p>"Yo! Link's back!" the shout was heard from up in the center of town, and in its wake came four small figures dashing out to greet the group through an archway in the town's bone-white wall.</p>
<p>The first was a small pig-nosed boy that tottered about on heavy steps. The second had deep blue hair that reached their shoulders, fragile appearance not betraying the surprising strength Wind knew they possessed. The third had a foxlike appearance, his hair shaped into two distinct cowlicks, cunning eyes beneath them assessing the group. The final boy walked with a sense of hardwon importance, his red cap hiding his eyes from the view of anyone considerably taller than him – which was most people considering these kids seemed to be around eleven years old. Even Four had a head on every member of the group.</p>
<p>The kids began circling around the Chain, "Hey Link!" "Welcome back!" "Find any good treasure?" "Who are your friends?" "More pirates?" "They all have swords," "Then they have to be pirates!" "This one has some big scars!" "That armor looks heavy," "You've got a big bag, looking to sell here?" "Where'd you get that scarf?" "It's too hot for a pelt that thick," "Maybe he thinks it's cold," "Like Zunari!"</p>
<p>Wind, for what it was worth, didn't seem surprised that the chain would be herded around by a bunch of children with no regard to personal space, cycling perfectly in sync with one another until Red Cap broke formation.</p>
<p>"We need to get to class now guys, break's almost over" Sighs of disappointment broke from the other three, as they all banded together and began a hasty retreat up the hill back to the town center.</p>
<p>"Not so fast Bees," Wind's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.</p>
<p>"But we really need to get to class," was Blue Hair's rebuttal.</p>
<p>"Mrs Marie expects us on time now," added Fox Face.</p>
<p>"Mrs Marie likes me, she'll excuse your tardiness if I escort you all in but you all need another lesson first," The kids – Bees as Wind had called them- deflated as they came back to Wind, heads hung low.</p>
<p>He started with the Pig Nosed boy on the right, "Jun-Roberto, you've improved a lot in your sleight of hand, but you still rush and get clumsy once the item has been pilfered. It was only due to all the noise that none of my friends heard you drop the wallet, and they likely would have noticed the scattered rupees on the ground within the minute after you left." Wind held his hand out and Jun-Roberto took a large wallet out from his pocket, drawstring loose.</p>
<p>"And so, Warriors had his wallet pickpocketed for the second time in this adventure," Legend proclaimed as he noticed the blue drawstring on the pouch, sure sign it indeed belonged to the captain.</p>
<p> "Cram it, no-pants," was all Warriors could say as he swiped his wallet from Wind's hand and began retrieving the dropped rupees on the ground.</p>
<p>Wind shuffled over to the second kid, Blue Hair's innocence was no longer visible in their demeanor at all, rather they were the picture of guilt. "Your sleight of hand is incredible Jan, and you couple it with ironclad acting skills. The rest of the Killer Bees rely on your innocent act to keep them in the island's good faith, and that trust does not go misplaced. You just need to work on choosing your target, while it is true that jewelry is a great find when looking for treasure, it is impractical to pickpocket. The rustle of chains and jewels is loud, especially for gaudier, more valuable pieces and in the moment you have no way of verifying the true worth of a piece. My friend Legend here," Legend looked down to realize one of his looser bracelets was gone entirely.  "is far too prissy to wear fake jewels-"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Despite the indignation in his voice, Legend was still scrambling to check for other missing chains before he could even consider retaliating.</p>
<p>"But I only know that from traveling with him for weeks. When pickpocketing someone you just met, the chance of a dud is too great for the risk," Jan gave Wind a small nod, and produced a golden bracelet from a pocket inside their jacket, walking past Wind to give it to Legend with a toothy smile. Legend wasn't going to be fooled by the kid again.</p>
<p>As he redid the bracelet up, pulling it tighter and allowing a small length of loose chain to hang down from where it was clasped so it made a light clink sound as he moved, Wind moved onto the next boy in line. Fox Face looked him in the eye, disappointed but paying attention. All feedback was welcome to him.</p>
<p>"Jin, you picked a good target by many criteria, practical, having immediate use if you got caught, putting yourself at the advantage and I can only applaud your eye in spotting it in the first place. Where you lost points was that you failed to consider was that either the target was paranoid enough to hide it in the first place, in which case they likely check their for its presence throughout the day, or they're highly experienced in their caution which would likely signify an equivalent experience in combat. If you had been caught in the process you would have put yourself in a very dangerous situation." Jin gave Wind a small nod as he produced a small dagger tucked into his back pocket and moved past him to give the dagger to Time, who gave a smirk back as took the dagger and knelt down to resheath it in a hidden compartment on the inside of his shoe. At the boy's curious eye, Time took his boot off to show how he had sewn the compartment into the leather to remain unnoticeable from the outside of the shoe and keep full range of movement.</p>
<p>Wind moved on to the last boy. Red Cap stood to his full height, which came up to about Wind's waistline, arms crossed and looking up to the pirate. "Ivan, you did a superb job, there are only two reasons I knew you had taken anything at all. One, I knew you had likely been intending to, so that's one thing you don't have to worry about on a proper target. Two, what you took. Your form is excellent but your need to prove yourself resulted in being just a bit cocky. What you took wasn't worth anything from a financial or practical standpoint. People also check to make sure they have their sentimental items often, in a real attempt you put yourself and your fellow Bees at risk. With that said," Wind held his hand out, "My Wind Waker, if you would"</p>
<p>Ivan lifted up his hat to reveal the silver baton Wind normally kept sheathed on his hip. "What's so important about this thing to you anyway," He looked Wind in the eye as he said it, but was clearly nervous about the pirate's reaction. "You just said it wasn't practical, or worth anything"</p>
<p>"It was a gift, and it is practical, an item for channeling magic, but only I know how to use it," The Bees didn't hide their wonder as they looked at the delicate metal in Wind's hand.</p>
<p>"Show us Link!" "Yeah what does the magic do?" "You can't just not show off now"</p>
<p>"Don't you all have a class to get to?" Wind smirked, and the Bees went wide-eyed, looked to Ivan as he gave the smallest nod, a signal to retreat, and the four kids dashed up the hill to the town center.</p>
<p>Wind ran after them, "I said I'd escort you up!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's my first LU fic!</p>
<p>I really like fics thinking about how The Chain would react to meeting side characters or visiting locations from other games so I wrote this drabble to scratch that itch. I'll probably write some more in the future but at the moment I have way too many Windwaker inspired ones, probably because WW and MM are tied as my fav LoZ game but writing MM-inspired stuff requires a few thousand more words of set up. I'll try and spread things out more but at the same time if I have a thing done I should post it so we'll see how it goes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>